The present invention relates to devices for bundling elongated underwater use objects such as tubing hoses, cables, lines and other similar structures. More specifically, it relates to means for joining these objects which circumferentially strap, bind, bundle or tie these elements together in underwater applications.
Referring now to FIG. 1, it is well known to unite several underwater hoses, tubes and cables by simply taping them together with the product commonly called xe2x80x9cduct tape.xe2x80x9d however the duct tape constantly rips, delaminates, unwraps, wears away, comes off and cannot be decontaminated easily. Furthermore, its leaves an adhesive residue and is unprofessional looking. Finally, it requires excessive effort to remove. For these reasons, there is a need in the art for a new system to bundle tubing, hoses, cables and other similar structures used in underwater applications which overcomes the above disadvantages described with regard to presently used technique of taping the elements together.